Fight For Me
by His Gem
Summary: What if Damon had just simply said "Please?"  An a/u oneshot of 2x20 The Last Day
1. Chapter 1

**This is an alternate scene from the beginning of "The Last Day" I've not written anything of the Vampire Diaries since I was twelve years old...which was a very, very long time ago. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Hope you enjoy it! As for those of you who have been reading my Twilight fanfiction, I'm so sorry that I have not updated in almost a year. With so little going on in that department, until now, it was hard to come by any sort of inspiration. Hopefully now that comic con is in full swing and we can get some Breaking Dawn scenes I'll start up again.**

**The Vampire Diaries does not belong to me.**

**However the poem at the end... it does belong to me. It's on a piece of paper and has been sitting in my wallet for years. It's never left my side. It was written to me by my boyfriend (now husband) in 2004. It's been read so many times that it's as fragile as a century old parchment. I was reading it again today for the trillionth time, when I thought of this.**

**Also, please excuse me... my writing is horribly rusty and I'm not even sure if this will be good lol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elena hesitantly stepped over the threshold into Damon's bedroom, her arms crossed over her chest defensively. She spotted Damon across the bedroom, his back to her, gazing out of the window. He said nothing, though she knew that he must be aware of her, especially the way her heart was beating frantically in her chest. She didn't know what to say, where to start. The look on his face after he had left them in the living room was filled with rage and just a hint of hurt. Elena didn't know if she wanted to comfort him or yell at him.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she took another step forward into the room. "You disappeared." She said simply.

He did not turn to look at her and she was almost glad that he didn't. She didn't know if she could handle looking him in the eyes.

"I didn't want to hear anymore." He stated, his voice monotone, devoid of any type of emotion.

Biting her lip, Elena looked toward the floor, watching her converse sneakers as she shuffled them nervously. "I need you to understand why I'm doing this."

Damon spun around in one fluid moment, dropping his hands to his sides. "Why?" His blue eyes flashed in anger as he stepped toward her. "Clearly doesn't matter what I think."

Elena let out a breath, tilting her head to the side. It's not like she had any other choice. She wished he could just understand where she was coming from without having to explain it to him a dozen times. Usually he understood her so well. Her eye's softened as she gazed up at him. "I'll be fine Damon," she stressed. "I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over."

Damon's nostrils flared as he let out a small snort of disbelief. "If it works."

Feeling exhausted, Elena leaned herself against the thick bedpost. "It WILL work." She willed him to believe her.

"You THINK it will work." Damon snarled. "You WANT it to work. Why am I the only one convinced that it wont? There has to be another way."

Shaking her head, Elena stared up at him unwaveringly. "There isn't."

His expression seemed to break with her words, as if his emotions couldn't be concealed behind his well constructed walls anymore . His eyes were pleading with her. "You're gonna die Elena." He sounded hopeless.

"And then I'll come back to life." She wondered if she was trying to convince him... or herself.

Damon brought his hand up, pointing at her accusingly. "That is not a risk I am willing to take." His voice was hard again.

"But I am." Grabbing his hand in the both of hers, she drew it close to her heart. His fingers tangled with hers. Though they were room temperature, it felt as if they were scalding her, giving her pins and needles. The contact made her heart race even faster and she wondered, in the back of her mind, if she would have a heart attack before the sacrifice would even take place. Still, her eyes never left his.

Neither one of them said a word. Damon was the first to break eye contact, looking down at their joined hands. A look of confusion passed through his eyes as though he couldn't understand why she would be holding him.

Elena dipped her head slightly, trying to get his attention. He finally brought his electric blue eyes up to meet hers. She was startled to see a look of wonder in them. "This is my life Damon... my choice."

With those words, he shattered. Damon cringed, his eyes closed, the hand grasping hers tightened. He couldn't look at her and words that he didn't mean to say slipped from his mouth in a painful whisper. "I can't lose you." He admitted.

Elena stared at him, willing him to open his eyes. She needed him to see her. To SEE the words that she couldn't bring herself to say out loud. Even though they stood only inches apart, she stepped even closer to him. Their locked hands never parted. She watched as his breath seemed to hitch. Was surprised to see that when he opened his eyes, a tear spilled from each one. She couldn't stop tears from filling her own. "You won't." She whispered, though she knew she couldn't truly promise him anything. SHOULDN'T promise him anything...

Damon looked down on her, his thoughts a jumbled mess. He searched her eyes, wondering what she was actually promising him. Her doe eyes stared up at him with so much love shining through that he wondered if she momentarily had him confused with Stefan. He'd never seen that look before, at least, never directed to him. Seeing it for the first time, he let his walls down completely. The sacrifice was tonight, there was no telling what would happen. He was not about to let another moment go by without telling her the truth. "Elena." He kept his voice low, so that the vampires downstairs would not hear his declaration. Damon brought his other hand up to caress her soft cheek, was confounded when he felt her lean into him. "I love you. I would...I would die without you. I don't want to live in a world that you aren't in."

Time stopped.

Or at least, that's the way it felt to Elena. Her mouth dropped open as if to say something, but no words came out. Her mind had gone completely blank and she was almost sure that her heart stopped beating for a moment. On some level, she'd always known how he felt for her. However, it was more than that. She felt something stir within her, a forgotten memory trying to break through. She knew he had said the words to her before but she could not, for the life of her, remember when.

Damon leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against her own. He wasn't surprised with her shock or her silence. It was a bit much to take in. "You don't have to say anything." He muttered. "But... there is another way."

Her brows crinkled in confusion. "Damon..."

Without a second thought, Damon backed away slightly and bit into his wrist, ignoring Elena's shocked gasp. His other hand kept hers locked in so she could not step back when she attempted to. She struggled against him, trying to break free, her head shaking back and forth. Her eyes filled with fear.

"Please." He begged.

Elena's struggles ceased as she looked at him. Purple veins wrapped around his eyes, his fangs were still protruding from between his beautiful lips. But she had never seen someone look more vulnerable in her entire life. Tears dripped from his hungry eyes as he pleaded with her to take his blood. Indecision clouded her mind. She did not want to be a vampire, she did not want to spend eternity on this earth, watching those she loved die around her. Watch the world change.

But if he were at her side...

"Elena, I am begging you. Don't leave me. Please." He whispered brokenly, trying to hold back his sobs. Damon was briefly reminded of when he had begged his mother to stay. But she had left him too. "I don't care if it will always be Stefan, or if you both live happily ever after together. I just need you to LIVE. Please don't leave-"

"Shhh..." Elena tried to sooth him. She wanted to reach up and wipe the tears from his face, but he would not let go of her hands at all. "Okay."

Surprise widened his eyes and without another moment of hesitation, he flew onto the bed with her, laying her head gently down onto his pillows. Damon held his blood dripping wrist above them, he didn't seem to care that he was getting blood all over his bed and the both of them. His eyes were alight with hope and he didn't dare say another word as he brought his wrist slowly toward her mouth.

Elena gripped his arm with her now free hands and guided his wrist to her. Not dropping her gaze from his, she gently licked the wound at first, surprised to find that the blood tasted almost like warm caramel. Not at all what she had expected. Damon's body shuddered beside her, and she could swear that she heard a slight purr come from him as she swirled her tongue over his wrist, before finally wrapping her lips to his skin and began to suck. His reaction brought a small smile of satisfaction to her lips as she continued to drink.

Damon fought to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. What was this girl... this woman... doing to him? He worried embarrassingly if the mere contact of her lips on his wrist would bring him to orgasm. He held his breath and tried to concentrate. He would not, could not allow that to happen. If he were to ever be lucky enough come because of her, he would damn well be doing it inside of her. Not his pants as if he were a horny preteen.

Elena's body turned slightly toward him and she pushed herself as close as she could get, feeling as though she need to be as close to him as possible. Her body felt like it was on fire, in a good way and she needed some sort of release. She continued drinking as she threw a leg over him and slowly began moving up and down, moaning at the friction between her legs.

Damon painfully pulled himself away from her, detaching his wrist from her mouth gently. He let out a small laugh when he caught Elena's small groan of irritation. "That's enough for now Elena." He whispered, bringing his hand up to wipe away a small amount of blood from the corner of her mouth. He smiled down at her. Her gaze showed that she was confused but she still did not say anything to him. "I don't want you doing anything that you'll regret with me. If you're going to be with me, I'm never letting you go."

The corners of her mouth pulled up into a sweet smile. "I love you Damon."

His hand froze, a finger still resting on her bottom lip. He'd imagined the words from her mouth over and over again. Had even had dreams about it and about what he would say when she finally admitted her feelings to him.

Damon found himself dumb struck.

So much for being a smooth and sexy vampire.

There was no more hiding her feelings for him, Elena realized. She didn't have it in her anymore. Later, she would find out what to do about Stefan, her family and her friends. But right now, right now... she needed to tell him, everything. Everything that had been in her heart since the moment she first laid eyes on him. "I love you so much." She whispered, happily watching his eyes light up. "So much that it hurts. And I'm sorry that I put you through so much and pushed you away all the time." She laughed as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Elena... I don't even know how to explain how happy I am right now. We'll get through tonight... and it will all be okay-"

Elena's breath hitched.

She'd completely forgotten what this was all about.

He had completely blocked everything from her mind. And even though she had known that she was drinking his blood, she had forgotten why.

She forgot that she was going to die in less than a few hours.

Damon felt her mood shift immediately and cursed himself. Of course he had to mess up not five minutes into their relationship (or whatever it was that they had going) and ruin the moment. He couldn't just let it go and let them both be happy for the small time that they had left.

"I wish I had my diary..." Elena mumbled, burying her head into his black t-shirt.

Damon's eyebrows raised in surprised at her request. "You could pretend I'm your diary." He offered softly, running a hand through her silken hair. "Write to me... your mouth the paper... your heart the pen..."

"I'm scared." Elena whispered. "I don't want to die. I want to stay human. I want a normal life and I just feel so TIRED..." She stopped for a moment, wondering why she didn't feel funny talking to him so honestly. "I'm afraid of the sacrifice. But it was a relief to know that it was almost over. There's been so much pain in the last year that sometimes it was so hard to stay strong. And I would never kill myself... I would never do that to my family or my friends. But sometimes, I would think that it would be easier for someone to take my life for me. Make it all go away. No one could blame me if someone else was the cause of my death." As the words escaped her mouth, she felt his hand still. Elena brought her face up to look at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I know that's not the easiest thing to hear. But it's what I'm feeling... what I DID feel. I don't want to live forever..."

Damon smiled sadly at her in reassurance. "It's alright. I admitted freely to you only moments ago that I couldn't live without you. I understand." He wiped at her tears. "And Elena... even vampires don't live forever. If I'm not mistaken, you've seen the demise of more than a handful. We die... some of us just have a longer life expectancy than humans."

Elena laughed softly through her tears. "So if the world exploded we wouldn't have to worry about floating around for the rest of eternity?"

"Mmmm." Damon pulled her close to him, kissing her hair. "If the world exploded tomorrow...I would take you in my arms. We would live and float through space." Elena sighed at the thought. Although it was frightening to think about, drifting through the stars forever didn't sound all that bad. As long as it was with him. "And then... we would die. Just like any human without food." Damon muttered.

Elena rolled her eyes. "You just sucked the romance right out of my fantasy. Thanks Damon."

"I tend to do that. Get used to it." Damon laughed. He pulled away so that he could look straight into her eyes, his gaze serious. "Promise me that tonight...you'll fight for me. Don't give up hope, no matter what happens."

Elena nodded sincerely. "I promise."

He smiled at her, the first true smile she'd ever seen on his face.

He was beautiful.

The spell was broken as someone cleared their throat. Both their heads snapped toward the doorway, there gazes falling on Stefan. His expression hinted that he knew exactly what had been going on while they were off in their own little world. "Klaus will be here soon." Was all that he said before he left the room.

Elena's shoulders slumped in defeat. She slowly detangled herself from Damon and sat up, her feet dangling over the side of the bed, not close to touching the floor. Damon did not move behind her. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she could see the fear in his eyes. Fear that she would go to his brother and forget all about him. Fear that the blood in her system wouldn't work and she would not come back to him. Elena bent toward him, brushing his lips with her own in a soft, tender kiss. "Wait for me..." She whispered. "Fight for me."

She pulled away and slid off of the bed.

He grabbed her hand before she got more than a few steps away. He spun her around, his lips crashing down upon hers passionately. Pulling away after a moment, he placed his hand over her heart. "Don't let me go..."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Never." She whispered, regretfully pulling away from him. "I'll hold you forever."

And as she walked out of the room... she realized that forever... didn't seem so bad.

As long as it was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo yeah. I hope you liked :) Below... is the actual poem that I got the idea from. No stealing. My husband would find you and kill you ;)<strong>

**If the world exploded tomorrow**

**I'd take you in my arms**

**We'd live, and float**

**Through space**

**Wait for me,**

**Fight for me**

**Speak your mind**

**And don't cry**

**For the tears you shed**

**Are stones**

**And I am the martyr**

**Write to me**

**Your mouth the paper**

**Your heart the pen**

**You have no problem**

**Other than being human.**

**I suffer**

**I suffer from that too.**

**Wait for me,**

**But don't let me go.**

**BY: **

**A/N Sorry for the repost... my husband read it and wants me to credit him (sort of) I have to be super careful and use his "internet name" though lol **


	2. Chapter 2

So... I've actually got a plan to continue this story (gasp!)

But I do need your help...

If you could let me know who you would prefer to die in the sacrifice it would be helpful...

Should I keep it how it was in the show... with Jenna and Jules?

Caroline and Tyler?

Someone else?

Help me out.. because I'm ready to write it but I'll need that info for the direction of the story :)

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO sorry about leaving everyone hanging like for so long (especially after saying that I will be continuing to make this into a full story)

I have a few chapters ready to go up but here is the deal.

I've been given an AWESOME opportunity, to move to an amazing place and people have been interested in hiring me through LinkedIN and all that jazz. But I have one major issue.

I am the only person… ever… with my name. So if you look me up… EVERYTHING I've done on the internet pops up. (Damn my married last name) and no matter what I seem to do, my fanfiction page keeps popping up.

I had HOPED to make this a twisted and dark story. But I can't do that under something that I can be searched under. I don't think the people of this town would appreciate it, especially when I'm having help from the director of the chamber of commerce. (That's a big deal!)

SO… I'm creating a new account… and I'm going to post the story. The first chapter will be the same… and then it's going to be a little crazy.

The stories on THIS account will be deleted and then put onto the new username. I HOPE that you find me! I will not be leaving any kind of trail to follow.


End file.
